Doctor Who Reboot
by Virgil of New Genesis
Summary: The Doctor and Susan have escaped the Council of Time Lords on Gallifrey. Arriving on Earth, they receive a less than warm welcome from the United States Air Force personnel stationed in Stargate Command. This is a general crossover between Doctor Who and Stargate, with the focus being on the Doctor's adventures.
1. Chapter 1: The Doctor Appears

**Author's Note: Out of sheer boredom, I've decided to attempt my first crossover. Now, technically, this takes place in a merger universe between the Stargate franchise and the Doctor Who franchise as well as a retold story of the Doctor.  
Please review and enjoy. **

"Susan, are you alright?" the plain clothed man asked as he crouched down to check on the little girl next to him. She seemed mostly unscathed by the recent turbulence of the TARDIS. "I don't blame you, sexy," the man muttered as he gently stroked the console in the center of the large, circular room.

"Are we safe, Uncle?" Susan asked as she slowly rose and wiped her hands on her beige sundress.

"I'm not sure," the man declared, rising from his crouched position, "Let's find out, shall we?" He ran over to the door, Susan on his heels, and quickly pulled them both open. Immediately, four assault rifles were pointed directly at the man's head, "Nope, we're definitively not safe," the man quickly closed both doors and latched them shut.

"What's the matter, Uncle?"

"Nothing, Susan," the man told her in exasperation, pushing his short, brown hair back as he thought of what to do. "Here, take this," he reached with his right hand into his brown leather coat, pulling out a short metallic rod with a blue tip at one end, and handed it to her. "If I'm not back in," he quickly checked the watch on his wrist, it read: 11:38 a.m, September 13, 1997, "Seventy-two earth hours, point the sonic screwdriver at the console, it should find me and take you there. Now," he gently stroked her long, dark hair as he continued, "I need you to stay here and wait for me. Don't get out under any circumstances, unless I tell you to, okay?" Susan nodded as the man turned and opened the doors once more. "You Americans have no clue as to how to conduct a proper greeting when a man shows up out of nowhere in a blue police box."

* * *

The man sat in a dimly lit room on a metallic chair. Another chair and a table of the same make and color, silver, sat in front of him. A U.S. Air Force Major stood at a distance, holding a file, as if he knew everything. His voice said otherwise when he spoke. "I'll ask you again, _Doctor_, what is your name?"

"Bond, James Bond," the man, who the colonel called the Doctor, stated sarcastically, tired of these trivial questions. "I've always wanted to say that."

"Stop toying with me, Doctor. Tell me the truth," the major nearly yelled as he tossed the files on the table.

"You know, you really need to get some comfy chairs, lull your captives into a false sense of security."

"We don't need comfy chairs."

"Ha, made you say comfy chairs."

"Enough, Doctor. Which government agency do you work for?!"

"You really think I'm a government agent. Me, who arrives in a big blue box that makes a sound that goes like this:" the Doctor began to imitate the sound of the TARDIS's entrance, a wheezing sound that sounded more like Darth Vader's breathing than the TARDIS.

"Fine then, just tell the truth, how did you get here?"

"You want to know the truth, Major," the Doctor checked the major's uniform for a last name, "Samuels. I'll tell you the truth, but I promise you, you won't believe a word."

"You just suddenly appear out of nowhere in a top secret facility in a 'big blue box'. Try me." Samuels leaned forward, laying his forearms on the table and locking his fingers together.

"Well, I guess it all started with my niece, Susan."

* * *

"The Council of Time Lords, a group of Gallifreyan men and women that I am a part of..."

"These Time Lords or the Council?" Samuels interrupted.

"Don't interrupt. Anyways, they had her on trial for causing a car wreck in the 1940s, it violates temporal law. We Time Lords aren't allowed to intervene in the affairs of others, only to observe. They fixed it, of course, but the event still happened."

"How is this possible?"

The Doctor ignored the question, "I blame myself for that accident, I should have kept closer watch on her. I was preoccupied talking to Al and his friends working on the Manhattan Project. She just ran out into the street, chasing one of those big bouncy balls.

"The Council was going to execute her, kill a little girl. She's only 87. Her parents died in a fire on Gallifrey, I'm all she's got. I couldn't just let her die. So, I broke her out of her holding cell. We ran into a museum where we found an old Type 40 TARDIS," the Doctor now noticed that Samuels was writing this all down, "That's T-A-R-D-I-S, stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. The door was already open, so we left, and here we are now," the Doctor leaned back, pausing to let all the information sink in, "Any questions?"


	2. Chapter 2: An Unusual Turn of Events

**Author's Note: As those of you die-hard Doctor Who fans may have noticed, I've changed the mythos a bit, making the Doctor younger and Susan his niece instead of his granddaughter. This was meant to give the stories a bit of originality, plus, I haven't seen any of the classic Doctor Who (except an episode or two of the Fourth Doctor), so I just decided to start from scratch, using the Doctor Who wiki as a reference. **

**Review and Enjoy. **

The Doctor had seen quite a few things in his one hundred or so years of traversing the stars, so he wasn't surprised when the bald man, General Hammond, called for Samuels on the intercom, and asked him to bring the Doctor, to see something. "Perhaps _you _can identify it, Doctor," he stated as they entered the medical bay. On the table was a recently deceased dark-skinned man, he looked to be about twenty earth years old, yet the Doctor knew he was much older.

"Human displacement theory," the Doctor muttered as he reached into the pouch-like hole in the man's stomach and pulled out a snake, "Don't worry, it's dead," he threw the serpent toward a scientist, who nearly dropped it.

"Who's this?" one of the men across the table from the Doctor, a man wearing civilian clothes holding an energy staff, asked as he handed the staff to Major Samuels, "And what's with the British accent?"

"Not British, Gallifreyan," the Doctor continued to examine the corpse, hardly paying the man any mind.

"Colonel O'Neill, this is the Doctor. Doctor, this is Jack O'Neill," Hammond declared.

"I'm retired, General." O'Neill placed his hands on his hips as he said this, "These guys weren't on Abydos. There were only humans there."

"You fought Ra?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, a year ago. We blew him up with a nuke."

"Very clever. But Ra never trusted these..." the Doctor searched for the right word, "Things. He preferred to use brainwashed humans, mostly, for his dirty work."

"You knew Ra?"

"Not personally, though I know some of my people who have studied his race." the Doctor then turned to O'Neill. He could clearly tell that O'Neill was hiding something important, but the Doctor shrugged it off, it was, after all, most likely irrelevant to the current situation. Yet, the tension the Doctor sensed from O'Neill as he walked away with Hammond told him that it may play a small part in the events that were about to unfold.

* * *

Bouncing a rubber ball across the holding cell was a nice little distraction, that was, until Samuels took it away after getting hit in the face.

"Come with me," Samuels stated, near agitation as he said those words, "General Hammond has asked that you be present at the debriefing."

"Ah, thank you," the Doctor quickly rose up from the ground, "But, I think you should know, I don't wear briefs." Samuels looked at him strangely as the two left for the conference room above the stargate control room. As soon as the debriefing started, the Doctor became lost in his own little world by attempting to balance a pencil on his nose. Most of what he got from the conversation included a woman with a man's name, playing with dolls, and the formation of nine teams to travel through the gate.

"And just because my reproductive organs are on the inside instead of the outside, doesn't mean I can't handle what you can handle," the woman, Captain Samantha Carter, declared in near defiance.

As everyone else began to leave, the Doctor just had to say it, "You do realize, in any other instance, you wouldn't have been able to pull off that line."

* * *

"Cheveron seven locked," the sergeant manning the rudimentary Dial-Home Device declared as the stargate burst to life, almost literally.

"Walter, you trendsetter," the Doctor told the sergeant as he quickly ran down the stairs to the right and into the gate room, barely noticing the strange look he received from the sergeant. "Well, shall we?" The Doctor waved his hand toward the gate, urging O'Neill and Carter to go first.

"You can actually see the fluctuation in the event horizon," Carter was entranced by the gate before the Doctor approached, "The power requirements for the gate are, well they're astronomical to use the correct..." she was unable to finish as the Doctor pushed her through the event horizon.

"Well, someone had to do it," the Doctor stated to O'Neill, who looked almost disappointed as the Doctor jumped into the event horizon and disappeared.


End file.
